survivorunlimitedfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Challenges
This is a list of every immunity challenge from each season, with the respective individual or tribe who won the challenge. App Challenges App challenges are the most common type of challenge. Usually, the tribe with the highest cumulative score or the individual with the highest score in the app will win immunity, although there are some exceptions. Zig Zag Description: Stay on the wall and do as many zigzags as you can! Just tap the screen to change the direction of the ball. Try not to fall off the edges! How far can you go? Swing Description: Swing from platform to platform. Simply tap the screen when the rope is long enough to reach the next platform. How long can you survive? Scale Description: Scale is a free and an addictive arcade game with an unique gameplay containing slicer and balls. All you have to do is to cut and shrink the board by placing the slicers. You need to be strategic to scale the board wisely and watch out for the ball! Pop The Lock Description: Tap in sequence to crack the code and pop the lock, but don't make a mistake or you'll have to start from the beginning. 22 Seconds Description: Swipe the ball and guide it through the level. Advance as far as possible before the timer runs out. Twist Description: Stay on the platforms and do as many jumps as you can. Note: In Japan, this challenge was a reward challenge rather than a immunity challenge. The winner of the challenge received a extra vote. Amazing Ninja Description: You are a skillful ninja, your goal is to kill the red ninjas and save the blue ones. Tappy Climb Description: Jump with Tappy Kong while avoiding falling monsters. Note: In Japan, this was not an immunity challenge. The winner of the challenge received entry back into the game. Gravity Switch Description: Imagine turning space upside down and defying the laws of gravity. The intuitive one-tap controls allow you to discover the ideal path through all the challenging mazes. Ballz Description: Swipe your finger to throw the balls and break the bricks. Try to break as many bricks as possible before they move down to the bottom. QuizUp Description: Play online while challenging friends or random opponents from around the world in a wide variety of topics ranging from general knowledge, logos, sports, video games and much more, for a nail-biting, quick, real-time match of trivia. Down The Mountain Description: The goal of the game is to descend from an infinite mountain, while avoiding many obstacles and enemies, and grabbing stars and power-ups. Circle Description: Make the circle jump and avoid hitting the line. Stack Description: Stack up the blocks as high as you can. 2048 Description: Swipe to move all tiles. When two tiles with the same number touch, they merge into one. Skyward Description: A great journey to the sky starts with a single step. Through dynamic Escher-style labyrinths you will reach your inner peace in this endless one-tap-one-step game. Don't Fall Description: Slide the yellow cubes with your finger in order to fill all the holes in the path. Ketchapp Soccer Description: Swipe the ball to hit the targets and score. Rush Hero Description: Touch and drag to move the hero in order to avoid the falling rocks! Stairs Description: Try to pass each stair in this crazy endless journey. Dodge spikes, collect rubies and make insane perfect combos! Roller Coaster Description: Touch the screen to move the ball left and right and try to avoid the black obstacles and crush the targets! Hit the targets in the middle to get a perfect hit bonus! Intense Description: Move the tiles around in the centre to make space for the incoming tiles. Knife Hit Description: Throw the knives into the logs to break them. Slash the apples and unlock new knives. Ball Shoot Description: Shoot the ball to the line of balls. Three of the same color will explode. Dunk Line Description: Draw a line and make the falling ball to score the basket! Time your drawings properly and avoid the bombs! Flippy Description: Run, flip and speed up! Avoid spikes and try to overtake as many runners as possible. Piano Tiles Description: The rules are clear: play your piano but don’t ever touch the white tiles. Bouncy Hoops Description: Bounce, shoot, swish and slam the rock to become king of the court! Horizon Description: Avoid obstacles while you maneuver through the unpredictable world of Horizon! Make barrel rolls, collect gems and travel as far as possible. Streakbound Description: Streakbound is an all-new mobile gaming experience. The game is fun, addictive, fast-pace, and is home to many unique game modes. Easy to pick up and endlessly fun, Streakbound is simple yet beautiful. Three-In-One Description: Competitors must compete in three different app challenges (Rider, Rush and Wave). They will then earn power points based on their performance in each challenge, and the person with the most power points will win immunity. Chicken Scream Description: Chicken Scream is a fun and interactive non tapping addictive game where your voice controls the chicken. Waves! Description: Go fast, fly high and flip your boat! Car VS Cops Description: Escape from cop cars, trucks, tanks and helicopters in this endless high speed chase game. Maneuver around by either using the joystick or tap controls. Magic River Description: Move through the river without hitting any obstacles! Explore different locations while drifting down the river! Pinball Sniper Description: Pinball Sniper is a new kind of pinball game in which you have to hit and crush the gems with the ball. MinerZ Description: It's the Zombie apocalypse and you are one of the last survivors. Dig or die! Spin Description: Spin around the tube and avoid obstacles in this insanely addictive game! Flappy Dunk Description: Tap to jump into as many hoops as possible. Collect skins and achieve crazy challenges. Flash Challenges Flash challenges are similar to app challenges, except they use computers instead of mobile devices. Super Smash Flash 2 Description: Fight with the most famous heroes in the history of video games in Super Smash Flash 2. Multitask Description: Think you can handle multiple games at once? See just how coordinated you are. Kanye Zone Description: Block Kanye from getting into his zone. Pac-Man Description: The player navigates Pac-Man through a maze containing various dots, known as Pac-Dots, and four multi-colored ghosts: Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde. The goal of the game is to accumulate points by eating all the Pac-Dots in the maze, completing that 'stage' of the game and starting the next stage and maze of Pac-dots. Entanglement Description: Get more tangled than your friends to win the game of Entanglement. Casanova Description: Spring comes around. Lovely steps on the ground. With kisses to be found. GIRP Description: Climb the wall by choosing the right letters. Avoid drowning! Snowbowling Description: Use giant snowballs to knock down skaters. Bonus points for double and triple hits! Candy and Clyde Description: Choose Candy, or Clyde! Complete various tasks with either Candy or Clyde that require quick thinking and fast reflexes. Tetris Description: A classic game of Tetris. Line up the blocks to complete a row and get points. Grid 16 Description: A WarioWare-ish Flash game that presents you with a grid consisting of 16 mini-games. As you juggle between games, the speed increases. Pokemon Showdown Description: Pokémon Showdown is a Pokémon battle simulator. Play Pokémon battles online! Play with randomly generated teams, or build your own! Fully animated! Between Water and Fire Description: Between Water and Fire is a game about keeping balance. Obviously, a perfect cup of tea is only created when water and fire are kept in perfect equilibrium. Easy... or is it? Sunny Day Sky Description: Click to open or close the umbrella. Fly and land on the car to score. Galaga Description: Escape from cop cars, trucks, tanks and helicopters in this endless high speed chase game. Maneuver around by either using the joystick or tap controls. Hot Air Bloon Description: Try to reach as far as you can while popping balloons along the way. Semantris Description: Semantris is a set of word association games powered by machine-learned, natural language understanding technology. Johnny Upgrade Description: Johnny is a cartoon super hero who does not have any super powers! Collect coins and use them for upgrades to help Johnny improve his skills in order to beat the final boss. Oh, The Huge Manatee! Description: Stay alive for as long as you can while avoiding sea life raining from the sky. Tilt Description: Guide your spheres through the maze by tilting the board. Puzzle Challenges Another common type of challenge in the series is the use of online puzzles. Usually, the person to finish the puzzle fastest wins immunity. Puzzled Description: A combination of various puzzle challenges. Each tribe member is assigned a certain puzzle and must complete it quickly to win. Slide Puzzle Description: Each castaway must work on a slide puzzle. The tribe/individual with the lowest total time wins immunity. Jigsaw Puzzle Description: Each castaway must work on a jigsaw puzzle. The tribe/individual with the lowest total time wins immunity. Word Search Description: Each castaway must work on a word search. The tribe/individual with the lowest total time wins immunity. Zebra Puzzle Description: The Zebra Puzzle, also known as Einstein's Riddle, is a kind of logic game where you have to use the clues and logic deduction to solve the problems. Puzzle Ball Description: Slide the correct blocks into position to create a clear path for the ball. Arrange Puzzle Description: Shuffle the numbers into the right order. Design Challenges Some challenges involve the use of creativity in order to win. They may involve art skills or writing skills. Tribal Designs Description: Each tribe must create a flag, buff and chant for their tribe. Best two out of three wins immunity. Roasts of Passage Description: Each person must roast all of the previously eliminated players that they encountered. The roasts will be judged and the spiciest person will win immunity. Hero Challenges Hero challenges are challenges where one or more representatives will fight for the entire tribe in an immunity challenge, usually trivia or a simple game. Survivor Trivia Description: A small number of representatives from each tribe must face off in a race to answer questions about the real life show. Decoding Description: A small number of representatives from each tribe must face off in a race to decipher words. Know Your Continent Description: A small number of representatives from each tribe must figure out which country is the one highlighted. Word Unscramble Description: Each team is given a list of jumbled words and must race to be the first to unscramble all of them correctly. Fast Math Description: Math equations will be posted into a channel and the first person to solve the equation scores a point. First to a certain number of points wins. Lookalikes Description: Players will be given numerous faces and must find the two that look exactly alike. Sporcle Quiz Description: The competitors have to complete a Sporcle quiz about the season so far. The first person to complete the quiz and post it in this channel will win for their tribe. Tower of Hanoi Description: Competitors must race to complete the Tower of Hanoi puzzle. Speed Counting Description: Two representatives from each tribe must race to be the first to count to a set number. Survey Says Description: Competitors will have to guess the most popular answer to certain questions. Invisible Maze Description: Lots of mazes to try out! Can print a maze to do later. City Unscramble Description: Competitors must race to unscramble the names of foreign cities. Chess Description: One hero from each tribe will battle in a chess match. Survivor Classics There are some challenges known as "Survivor Classics" that are taken from the real show. Survivor Auction Description: The Survivor Auction is a special challenge where the players are temporarily relieved from competing in strenuous challenges. Instead, they will be given a specific sum of money where they must outbid the other contestants for certain items, including immunity and other in-game advantages. Note: In all seasons the Auction has appeared in, two immunity necklaces were up for grabs, meaning that multiple players would be immune at the next tribal council. Coconut Challenge Description: Each castaway has three lives. Every time someone gets a question correct, they may attack another player, causing them to lose a life. Last castaway standing wins immunity. Touchy Subjects Description: Each castaway must fill out a sheet stating their opinions, as well as what they think the most popular opinion will be. The most correct answers wins immunity. Fallen Comrades Description: Castaways must match quotes to eliminated players. Miscellaneous Challenges These are challenges that don't fall into any of the above categories. Trivia Zone Description: Tribes are put into a channel for twenty-four hours where trivia questions randomly appear. First person to buzz in with the correct answer earns a point. Hangman Description: Each tribe must come up with a word that the other tribe must try to solve. The tribe that solves the other tribe's word in the least amount of turns wins immunity. Minority Rules Description: Each person is given the same list of about ten rivalries. The players must guess which rivalry will be less commonly picked. Anyone in the minority scores a point, most points wins immunity. Timed Trivia Description: Players are given a long list of questions about their season location, and the quickest person to answer every question correctly wins immunity. Exclusive Answer Description: Each castaway answers a list of questions in their confessional. The objective is to have an answer that no one else chooses. Any instance where someone chooses an answer that no one else did, they will score a point. The person with the highest number of points wins. Spam Off Description: Each tribe must spam as many messages as they can in a designated spam channel. Scavenger Hunt Description: Each person must find items in real life and take pictures with them. Trivia Showdown Description: Members of the tribe will compete in one-on-one trivia duels. The tribe that wins the most duels wins immunity. Retyping Challenge Description: Competitors must race to perfectly retype a screenshot with no spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes. Word Ladder Description: Competitors must work to build a chain of four-letter words without using the same word twice or making spelling mistakes. Correct Order Description: Competitors are given twelve events that occurred during the game. Their job was to put them in the correct order in which they happened, from earliest occurring to most recently occurring. Name That Survivor Description: Each castaway is assigned a different US Survivor contestant. Based on the answers to yes or no questions, castaways must guess the identity of their assigned contestant. Castaway Clues Description: Competitors had to match their fellow castaways to a description provided. Invasion Description: This is a live challenge in which the aim is to, without getting spotted, attack the opposing tribe’s fort without the other tribe realizing and defending your attacks. Name Link Description: The competing tribes must battle to make the longest chain of names of players in the Survivor Unlimited series. Survivor Labyrinth Description: Search through a crowded Discord server for pieces of an immunity necklace. Typing Speed Test Description: Free online typing test. Test your typing speed in 1 minute exercise. Measure, improve your typing skills now! Tug of War Description: The entire tribe will have just 15 minutes to spam a certain phrase. Each phrase will be the equivalent to one tug - the tribe which pulls on the rope more wins. Word Chain Description: The competitor will be given a starting word, and then with the help of a provided definition, they must figure out the next word by only changing one letter of the previous word. Name That Flag Description: The competitor will be given a picture of a flag, and they must name what country that flag belongs to. Solve For x Description: The competitor will be given a series of algebraic equations, and must figure out the answer. YouTube Hunter Description: Competitors have to search YouTube for a number of different things. Count It Out Description: Competitors will be given a series of pictures and something in the picture which they must count. Firemaking Challenges If, at the final four, there is a 2-2 tie, the two players with two votes will battle in a firemaking competition to determine who will sit in the final three and who will join the jury. The Pit Description: Run, jump, and slide your way through The Pit! Watch out for deadly traps as you race against the most dangerous terrain. Note: This was the firemaking challenge used in Phoenix Islands. Since then, it has been replaced by the fire puzzle as the standard firemaking challenge. Fire Puzzle Description: The two players must complete a puzzle that is similar to a jigsaw puzzle. The size of the puzzle varies between seasons. Final Immunity Challenge Up And Up Description: A simple but brutal challenge - the three remaining castaways must count as high as they can. The one who counts the highest wins immunity. Due to the unfair elements of this challenge, it will likely never be used again. The Final Test Description: Each castaway must complete a number of tasks based off of previous challenges. Castaway Matching Description: Each of the ninety-one Generation I Survivor Unlimited contestants was matched to a clue that was completely unique to them. The castaways were forced to match each clue to a specific castaway. NyanNyanNyan Description: Every minute, castaways must send the nyan cat emoji as a message in the channel. If castaways forfeited the challenge, accidentally missed a minute, or posted a message that isn't the nyan cat emoji, they are out of the challenge. Last person standing wins immunity and a guaranteed spot at the final tribal council. Numbers Game Description: Competitors will be given a series of questions regarding the events of the game so far. The answer to each question is a number. Redemption Challenges These challenges were used exclusively for Survivor: Sierra Leone's Redemption Island mechanic. Most of these challenges were multi-part challenges, hence why the challenges are not given actual names. Redemption Duel 1 Description: Contestants must complete three word searches, followed by a fill-in-the-blank puzzle. Redemption Duel 2 Description: Contestants must complete an invisible maze, followed by a Survivor-themed word unscramble. Redemption Duel 3 Description: Contestants must complete the Tower of Hanoi as fast as they can. Redemption Duel 4 Description: Contestants must complete an arrange puzzle as fast as they can. Redemption Duel 5 Description: Contestants must complete a zebra puzzle as fast as they can. Redemption Duel 6 Description: Contestants must complete an all-white jigsaw puzzle as fast as they can.